The purpose of this study is to determine the bioavailability of factor IX when administered by the SQ and IM route in comparison to the standard IV route. With this data we will determine if there is an alternate route of administration of factor IX which can be utilized in patients who present in need of treatment but in whom we are unable to establish IV access.